San Petersburgo
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: La eterna ciudad de San Petersburgo... ambos acababan de encontrar una razón para quedarse.
1. Acto Primero: Un chico ordinario

_Por aquí haciendo una pequeña contribución en este fandom… Espero que les guste. Iba a ser un Oneshot, pero decidí que mejor será una historia con un par de capítulos más jeje. Hay menciones a obras famosas de dos grandes maestros, por si acaso jeje. Los personajes de Nodame Cantabile son propiedad de __**Tomoko Ninomiya. **_

**.**

**.**

**Acto Primero: Un chico ordinario**

San Petersburgo, Rusia. Lugar donde se presentaba la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Petersburgo, una de las más reconocidas a nivel mundial. La _Sala de las Ilusiones_, la nueva casa de la orquesta, había sido construida recientemente, recordando la magnificencia de los palacios de los zares y zarinas de antaño. Se la llamaba "la sala de las ilusiones" precisamente porque, para los espectadores, las obras de que escuchaban eran tan impresionantes que parecían ilusiones. Nadie podía discutir el talento de los músicos de la filarmónica rusa, mucho menos de su reconocido director, el grandioso _Yuri Mravinski_.

_Concierto N° 1 para piano de Chopin en mi Menor, Opus 11. _

A pesar de haber escuchado a su mejor amiga Nodame tocar el piano muchas veces, cada vez que asistía a uno de sus conciertos no podía dejar de maravillarse con su interpretación, tan colorida, tan llena de vida, tan excéntrica, como sólo ella podía ser. Y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia. Jamás sería como ella, de eso estaba segura. Nodame era una chica extrovertida, tocaba el piano como una diosa, todos la querían por su peculiar forma de ser, tenía un novio atractivo y famoso, y muchas orquestas reconocidas a nivel mundial se peleaban por tenerla en sus conciertos. Y, ¿ella qué? Pues era una chica algo malhumorada, sin demasiadas habilidades para el piano, – según ella misma claro – sin suerte en el amor – ya había dejado de contar las veces que la habían decepcionado.

_Sin punto de comparación_, pensó la rubia, poniéndose de pie junto con el resto de los espectadores, para aplaudir a la estrella japonesa del piano, _Noda Megumi_. La chica saludó al público efusivamente y luego hizo una reverencia, para recibir nuevamente una avalancha de ovaciones. En ese momento, el director de la orquesta también se despidió y, ofreciéndole su brazo a Nodame, dejó el escenario.

Esa noche, el más talentoso pupilo del director ruso, Yuri Mravinski, se encargaría de cerrar con broche de oro el concierto. Se hizo un anuncio, presentando a _Chiaki Shinichi_, segundo director de la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Petersburgo y la obra final de la noche:

_Concierto para Oboe de Mozart en C Mayor K 314._

Y el solista sería… Un momento, ¿quién era ese chico? Ah sí, ya lo recordaba. Nodame le había dicho que el primer oboe de la Filarmónica de Berlín había sido invitado para tocar en Rusia y, curiosamente, él era japonés, al igual que Nodame y Chiaki. Tanya arqueó una ceja, era un chico bastante… simple. No había nada extraordinario en él, pero aún así la joven rusa no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de él. ¿Qué era lo que tenía? No es como si fuera alguien especial a simple vista. Ella sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y, reclinándose en su asiento, se cruzó de brazos. Supuso que el chico debía ser bueno, de otra manera no lo habrían aceptado en la Filarmónica de Berlín, y la Filarmónica de su país mucho menos. ¡Pero vamos! Seguro que sí tenía talento, pero no debía ser nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero aquel "simple" chico estaba probándole lo equivocada que estaba. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación? Jamás había sentido algo así antes, más bien, nunca había escuchado una interpretación de oboe tan hermosa como aquella. ¡Era un genio! Tanya se sorprendió a sí misma cerrando los ojos y dibujando una enorme sonrisa de tranquilidad y satisfacción en su rostro. Era como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera y de repente se viera recostada sobre un hermoso campo de flores.

Los aplausos ensordecedores de los espectadores sacaron a la joven rubia de su ensimismamiento. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Tanya se levantó de golpe de su asiento, aplaudiendo, sin poder despegar sus ojos de aquel muchacho que, a pesar de parecer "ordinario", era un extraordinario músico. Y también… atractivo. La chica se sorprendió notando ese detalle y se reprendió mentalmente: tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsiva. ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! No lo conocía, no lo conocería y ¡no quería conocerlo! O, ¿tal vez sí? Bueno, tal vez, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

– Ese chico es en verdad talentoso, ¿no crees? – comentaba una chica que estaba sentada delante de Tanya.

– ¡Y también es muy guapo! – respondió otra. La rubia se sintió extrañamente molesta.

– ¿No lo sabías? ¡Ese chico toca con la Filarmónica de Berlín! – decían un par de hombres que estaban junto a ella – No me he perdido ninguno de sus conciertos desde que llegó hace un par de años a Alemania. Dicen que es un talento que descubrió el maestro Stresemann cuando estuvo de viaje en Japón en su gira mundial. El noble samurái, _Yasunori Kuroki_.

Así que se llamaba Yasunori – "Yasu", pensó Tanya en ese momento, con una sonrisita ingenua en el rostro – bueno, por lo menos ya sabía su nombre. Se golpeó en la frente, reprendiéndose por pensar en tonterías.

**.**

Terminado el concierto, Tanya salió de la Sala de las Ilusiones, con la figura de aquel talentoso pero ordinario músico japonés, revoloteando en su cabeza. Esperó fuera del salón a que Nodame saliera, pues habían quedado en salir a beber algo esa noche. Pero, con la gran cantidad de fotógrafos que había afuera, la chica estaba segura de que su espera sería larga. Tanya suspiró y cruzó los brazos, mientras la nieve empezaba a caer lentamente sobre las calles de la ciudad.

Finalmente, después de diez minutos luchando con la prensa y los paparazzi, Tanya divisó a su mejor amiga, Nodame, de la mano de su novio, que la había sacado de ahí a como pudo, pues la prensa no la dejaba ir. Aturdida, Nodame saludó a su amiga con la mano.

– Sí que la tienen difícil ustedes dos, – dijo Tanya – par de presumidos – bromeó.

– Si estudiaras más entonces quizás podrías acercarte, aunque sea un poco, a nuestro nivel, holgazana – le dijo Chiaki.

– ¡Ya deja de molestarme, Chiaki! – replicó la rubia, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– Chiaki-senpai, Tanya lo está haciendo lo mejor que puede – intervino Nodame, al ver las miradas asesinas que se lanzaban – No es bueno que se presione demasiado o…

– Y aquí vamos de nuevo – suspiró Chiaki, mirando hacia la entrada principal de la Sala de las Ilusiones. Una multitud de chicas y fotógrafos se habían reunido en la puerta, alrededor de alguien, de quien sólo podían divisar su mano, entre el mar de personas que lo rodeaban – Este chico…

– ¡Ah, Kuroki-kun! – exclamó Nodame – ¡Sus fans están tratando de matarlo de nuevo! ¡Chiaki-senpai, tienes que ayudarlo!

Shinichi suspiró y empezó a apartar a la multitud enloquecida. Finalmente, Tanya pudo ver de quién se trataba, era el chico ordinario del oboe, aturdido y sonrojado. Chiaki lo arrastró lejos de sus "acosadores" y les dirigió una aterradora mirada que los hizo retroceder.

– Eso te pasa por ser tan amable.

– Lo siento por eso – respondió Kuroki.

– ¡Kuroki-kun, estaba tan preocupada! – exclamó Nodame, arrojándose hacia el chico del oboe, abrazándolo – Pensé que tus fans te matarían esta vez.

Tanya miró a Chiaki, como esperando una respuesta. El director simplemente suspiró, antes de decir:

– Pasa todo el tiempo. Desde que entró a la Filarmónica de Berlín, su club de fans ha crecido, es lo mismo en cualquier parte del mundo. Debiste ver la conmoción en Múnich el mes pasado – Chiaki se estremeció con sólo recordarlo – Supongo que el sobrenombre del "noble samurái" le queda a la perfección, tiene un carácter tan débil que nunca puede decir que no. Es un caso perdido – se volteó hacia Nodame – ¡Nodame, hora de irnos! Antes de que las cosas se pongan peor.

– ¡Tienes razón! – respondió la castaña, animada – ¡Vámonos, Kuroki-kun! – y lo arrastró hacia donde estaban los otros dos. Las miradas de Tanya y Kuroki se encontraron. Ella lo examinaba cuidadosamente, él se había sonrojado y apartó su vista de la joven rusa. Tanya carraspeó – Ah sí, los presentaré, Tanya, él es mi buen amigo Kuroki Yasunori. Kuroki-kun, ella es mi mejor amiga, Tanya Vishneva.

¿Una simple casualidad o un encuentro del destino?


	2. Acto Segundo: ¿Ciudad del Amor?

_¡Saludos! Muchas gracias a quienes se han pasado por aquí para leer y dejar sus reviews. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo. _

_Notas: Nodame Cantabile le pertenece a Tomoko Ninomiya. Ninguna de las obras que se mencionarán en el capítulo me pertenece, todo el crédito a los grandes maestros: Mozart, Vivaldi, Stravinski y Schumann. _

**.**

**.**

**Acto Segundo: ¿Ciudad del Amor?**

La luz del sol que se filtraba en la habitación lastimaba sus ojos. Sus párpados pesados se negaban a dejarla abrir los ojos. Incluso incorporarse parecía tarea imposible. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y una insoportable molestia en su estómago. Bufó, molesta, pues tales síntomas sólo podían significar una cosa: resaca.

Tanteó en su mesa de noche, en busca de su reloj. Era casi mediodía. La cabeza le daba vueltas, mientras intentaba recordar cómo había conseguido llegar hasta su apartamento. Un momento, ¡casi mediodía! Cuando intentó levantarse, las cobijas se enredaron en su cuerpo y cayó de la cama. A como pudo, alcanzó su celular: cinco llamadas perdidas.

– Ay no, la señora Denisova va a matarme.

El rendimiento de Tanya no había sido realmente satisfactorio, para los estándares y exigencias del Conservatorio de Música _Piotr Ilich Chaikovski_, uno de los más prestigiosos de la nación. Y estando en último año, sus instructores no podían darse el lujo de graduar a una estudiante mediocre, no, porque ellos simplemente egresaban a los mejores. Pero, como Tanya amaba sinceramente tocar el piano, le asignaron una instructora privada, para que tomara lecciones particulares y avanzara más rápidamente.

Como tal, le habían asignado a una de las pianistas rusas más consolidadas dentro de la música clásica mundial. Ekaterina Denisova era una mujer por demás perfeccionista, que no aceptaba a cualquiera como su estudiante. Y Tanya era una rebelde que necesitaba ser "reformada". Así pues, nadie mejor que la profesora Denisova para esa labor.

Recordando la última reprimenda que se había ganado por parte de su instructora, luego de llegar cinco minutos tarde a una práctica, Tanya se estremeció, imaginando el problema que acababa de buscarse, una vez más, por irresponsable. Maldijo por lo bajo, ¿a quién se le ocurría estudiar piano un domingo a las nueve de la mañana? Suspiró profundamente y se encaminó a la ducha, esperando que el agua se llevara sus penas.

Pero, mientras el agua se llevaba los restos del maquillaje de la noche anterior, una nueva inquietud la asaltó:

– ¿Cómo es que logré llegar hasta aquí anoche? – se pasó las manos por el rostro, limpiando las gotas de agua – Vamos Tanya, haz un esfuerzo por recordarlo.

Pero con sólo intentarlo, la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Resignada, decidió que luego le preguntaría a Nodame. Terminó de asearse y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla. Al llegar a su cuarto, aún se debatía, no estaba segura de si debía llamar a su profesora, o esperar un par de días a que se le pasara el enfado.

El peculiar tono del concierto para oboe de Mozart – el mismo que Kuroki había interpretado la noche anterior – hizo que la rusa se sobresaltara y casi dejara caer el dichoso aparato. Se fijó en la pantalla y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

_Ekaterina Denisova._

Sin pensarlo, presionó el botón para contestar y acercó, temblorosa, el celular a su oreja, manteniéndolo a una distancia prudente. Pero, grande fue su sorpresa cuando su profesora le habló con voz suave y calmada.

– Oh Tanya, qué bueno que por fin contestas. Te llamo para recordarte el evento de beneficencia que organizó nuestro conservatorio, en conjunto con el Conservatorio Momogaoka de Japón. Sabes que siempre se necesita ayuda extra y tú, como estudiante de último año, debes dar el ejemplo a tus compañeros. No lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo? – pero antes de que Tanya pudiera responder, Ekaterina le dijo – Ah y Tanya, no te molestes en seguir asistiendo a mis lecciones. Adiós.

Aquellas últimas palabras le cayeron a la rusa como un balde de agua helada. El celular había caído estrepitosamente al suelo, junto con su lastimera figura. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de la mujer. Lágrimas de rabia, de impotencia, de decepción. Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma, por nunca haber tomado en serio el piano. Ella amaba sentarse frente al piano y dejar que sus dedos "bailaran" sobre sus teclas, pero bien sabía que la pasión no bastaba para triunfar en el mundo de la música.

La rusa se levantó y recogió el celular, cuando se fijó en la pantalla, una mirada de extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro. Miró la foto y entonces sonrió. Ella estaba abrazada a un sonrojado Kuroki, que tenía una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en los labios, mientras ella le plantaba un beso en la mejilla. Empezó a reír a carcajadas, al recordar que después de aquello, Kuroki casi no se había atrevido a mirarla a los ojos. Pero, ella era así, atrevida. Y se dio cuenta entonces, de que adoraba la timidez de aquel muchacho nipón.

Con un par de movimientos rápidos de sus dedos, había colocado la foto como fondo de pantalla en su celular. Entonces, un pitido le informó que acababa de recibir un mensaje:

_Sala de las Ilusiones, hoy a las ocho de la noche. No faltes, ¡Kuroki-kun estará ahí! Nodame._

– ¿Pero qué le pasa a esta chica? – se preguntó, sonrojada – ¡Bah! Como si me importara si Yasu estará ahí o no, de igual manera tenía que ir a la plaza, porque es el concierto de beneficencia. Aunque no es que tenga demasiadas ganas de ir – tembló – Si la profesora Denisova me ve, es capaz de matarme. Bueno, aunque supongo que podría ir, si Nodame va…

Y así, Tanya continuó con su monólogo, mientras intentaba decidir si debía ir o no.

**.**

– ¡Es suficiente por hoy! – exclamó Chiaki – No tengo más que decirles, salvo que lo hagan igual que en los ensayos.

– ¡La gente va a amarnos! ¡Este es el gran regreso de la Orquesta Rising Star! – el que había hablado era un muchacho rubio, con una forma bastante extravagante de tocar el violín, Mine Ryuutaro.

– Estoy feliz de volver a tocar junto a ti, Ryuu – le dijo su novia, la famosa violinista Miki Kiyora.

– Si van a ponerse melosos, mejor regresen al hotel – bromeó el percusionista de la orquesta, Okuyama Masumi.

Mientras esos tres discutían, Chiaki no pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente. Le parecía increíble que, después de haber dejado el Conservatorio Momogaoka hacía años, el destino les diera la oportunidad para tocar juntos nuevamente. Todos los miembros de la Rising Star habían acudido al llamado, aún cuando cada uno estaba ocupado con su trabajo, en sus respectivas orquestas.

Tal y como lo había dicho Mine, esa noche marcaría el regreso de la Orquesta Rising Star, porque habían prometido reunirse y tocar juntos todas las veces que les fuera posible.

**.**

Suspiró profundamente cuando se dio cuenta de que no era la única vestida con ropas formales para el concierto. Y es que a pesar de ser un concierto de beneficencia, la gente llegaba luciendo sus mejores galas. Miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que ninguno de sus profesores estaba cerca y entró. El teatro estaba a reventar, suerte que Nodame le había obsequiado un boleto en primera fila, donde se sentó a gusto, esperando el inicio.

Pronto, anunciaron que la primera orquesta en participar sería la orquesta de su conservatorio. Sonrió con nostalgia, al ver a muchos de sus "amigos de copas" participando en la orquesta y siendo dirigidos por quien el mejor estudiante de dirección egresado del conservatorio y actualmente aclamado director en Francia, Jean Donnadieu.

Como siempre, Jean hacía buenas elecciones. La gente estaba maravillada con la orquesta rusa.

_Sinfonía No. 40 de Mozart en G Menor K 550, primer movimiento._

La multitud irrumpió en aplausos al tiempo que Jean les dedicaba una pronunciada reverencia, sólo para incorporarse y mostrar una de sus brillantes sonrisas, que hacían suspirar a todas las mujeres, excepto a la misma Tanya, quien siempre había pensado que Jean era demasiado "resplandeciente" para su gusto.

Las cortinas se cerraron, sólo para volver a abrirse un par de minutos después. Y, para sorpresa de la gente, ahora había aparecido en el escenario la orquesta Rising Star, los representantes del Conservatorio Momogaoka de Japón. Los ojos de Tanya se posaron de inmediato en la figura del primer oboe, Kuroki. Y entonces, un recuerdo asaltó su mente de pronto.

_Flashback_

_Habían llegado a un restaurante japonés de aspecto tan tradicional que la misma Tanya sentía que había viajado al país natal de su mejor amiga. Kotatsus, tatamis y otras cosas de las cuales no podía recordar el nombre llenaban el lugar. Incluso se habían sentado de rodillas frente a una mesa bastante baja para lo que la rusa estaba acostumbrada. Les habían servido sake, el famoso licor hecho a base de arroz del que tanto le habían hablado y pronto se había vuelto más conversadora, más extrovertida. Tal vez demasiado._

– _¡Es casi tan bueno como el vodka! – exclamó la rusa, bebiéndose el sake directamente de la botella – ¡Ustedes los japoneses sí que saben hacer buen licor!_

_Tanya entonces notó que Kuroki, quien estaba sentado a su lado, había permanecido callado desde que llegaron. Bufó, molesta, antes de acercar su rostro al del joven japonés, que retrocedió, nervioso. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en aquella peculiar joven rusa que llamaba su atención, sólo que no sabía de qué forma tratar con ella, así que se escondía tras su coraza de silencio y timidez._

– _Eres demasiado silencioso cuando no tienes tu instrumento, ¿sabes? – el chico parpadeó, confundido – Te expresas maravillosamente por medio de la música, pero eres terrible con las palabras. Me irritas._

– _¿Eh?_

– _Bueno, como sea, estamos en mi amada tierra, así que disfruta tu estancia y… – se acercó rápidamente y, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kuroki, le plantó un beso en los labios – ¡Bienvenido a Rusia! _

_Kuroki se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras el sonrojo cubría velozmente su rostro. El carmesí del labial de Tanya se quedó en los labios del chico que, totalmente abochornado, se bebió el contenido de la otra botella, que era vodka, de un solo trago. Nodame se quedó boquiabierta y Chiaki se burló de la expresión "idiotizada" que el oboísta tenía en su rostro._

_Flashback End_

– ¡Ay no! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¡Qué tontería hice!

– ¡Shhh!

– ¡Lo siento! – murmuró en voz baja.

En ese momento, el anfitrión del evento presentó a la orquesta japonesa y la pieza que interpretarían esa noche como apertura:

_Petrushka, Igor Stravinski._

Tanya abrió sus ojos, sorprendida. A pesar de haber crecido con la música de Stravinski, a pesar de conocer a la perfección esa, una de sus obras más influyentes, jamás había escuchado un Stravinski tan colorido. La fuerza con la que entró la orquesta al inicio de la obra, el talento inigualable del primer oboe, – Yasu, curiosamente – el concertino – nada más y nada menos que Miki Kiyora – y Nodame al piano, sólo por mencionar a algunos. Sí, aquella orquesta tenía miembros talentosos, extremadamente talentosos.

Nuevamente, como en el día que lo conoció, sus ojos no podían apartarse de Yasu. No sabía por qué, pero aquel ordinario muchacho japonés la había hipnotizado. ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Adoraba su forma de tocar el oboe!

– Una forma impecable de tocar la del primer oboe.

Tanya dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Denisova. Estaba tan concentrada en el concierto que no se percató de que su antigua profesora de piano estaba sentada a su lado. Ekaterina Denisova era una mujer mayor, de cabellera platinada y penetrantes ojos azules. Tenía una mirada dura, que atemorizaba a cualquiera, pero era una profesora muy paciente. Una mujer apasionada por la música.

– Se ha convertido en todo un ícono de la música clásica en Alemania.

– Ya lo creo que sí, es un genio – dijo el rubia, evitando a toda costa mirar a los ojos a la mujer.

La multitud irrumpió en vítores y aplausos, y la misma Tanya no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y aplaudir también, tan fuerte que sintió que sus manos ardían, pero no le importaba. Estaba segura de que podría pasarse toda la vida escuchando a Kuroki Yasunori tocar el oboe.

Luego de un descanso de quince minutos, los miembros de la sección de cuerdas y el primer oboe de la orquesta rusa, saltaron al escenario nuevamente, esta vez le tocó el turno a una obra del maestro Antonio Vivaldi:

_Concierto para oboe y cuerdas en La Menor, P 42. _

– Mi concierto favorito para oboe, tan lleno de vida – comentó Denisova – Oh, cómo me gustaría escuchar al joven Yasunori interpretar esa maravillosa pieza – añadió, soñadora.

_Debe estar bromeando, maestra Denisova, _pensaba Tanya, _ese chico es demasiado sombrío para una pieza como esta. Creo que Vivaldi no va con él._

– ¿Ahora con qué me sorprenderás, Shinichi?

Cuando volvió a moverse la plataforma del escenario, en vez de aparecer toda la orquesta, simplemente apareció un elegante piano de cola, de color blanco. Una chica de largo cabello negro iba del brazo de Kuroki. Ambos hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante el público. Ella se sentó frente al piano y Kuroki se colocó a un lado.

Tanya miraba con el ceño fruncido a la chica, de rasgos orientales. Estaba segura de haberla visto antes, en alguna parte, pero no lograba recordar dónde.

– ¿No es esa Rui? – preguntó un hombre.

– ¿Rui? ¿Rui Son?

Tanya abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ahora lo recordaba. Rui Son era una pianista destacada, que había comenzado su carrera a una corta edad, tocando con las mejores orquestas del mundo. Incluso había escuchado que las orquestas se la peleaban como su solista estrella. La rubia bufó, molesta consigo misma. Denisova observaba atentamente las reacciones de su ex alumna.

_Tienes talento, Tanya, la música clásica se te da de maravilla, pero, tienes que tomarte más en serio tus estudios, tomarte la música en serio. Desde que entraste al conservatorio, notamos tu talento, pero también notamos que tienes una cierta actitud de conformismo, esa es la actitud que no te deja avanzar, date cuenta, Tanya. Date cuenta antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

– Un dúo para oboe y piano, muy interesante. Una pieza mística, perfecta para esos dos – comentó Denisova.

_Robert Schumann, Tres Romanzas para oboe y piano Op 94._

Los ojos de la joven rusa no podían despegarse de la figura del oboísta. Su forma de tocar, impecable, que rallaba en la perfección, y no sólo eso, también estaba la forma en que congeniaba con su acompañante. El piano entraba en el momento preciso. No cabía la menor duda, Rui era talentosa, la compañera ideal para Kuroki. Y, por alguna razón que aún desconocía, o se negaba a aceptar, le molestaba. Le molestaba que aquella pianista se complementara tan bien con el joven oboísta.

Cuando la pieza terminó, los vítores de la multitud no se hicieron esperar. Rusia se había enamorado de aquella orquesta japonesa. Y ella no podía despegar sus ojos de Kuroki. Mucho menos cuando… Rui le dio un beso en cada mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar. Él la tomó de la mano e hicieron una pronunciada reverencia a la multitud.

Tanya se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la sala, con un gesto de enfado en el rostro. Denisova la miró, confundida un momento, pero luego, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Quizás aquel era el impulso de Tanya Vishneva necesitaba para pulirse en su último año de estudios en el conservatorio.

**.**

Había pasado un mes completo desde el concierto de beneficencia. Y Tanya Vishneva tenía un claro objetivo en mente: superar a Rui Son. Cada día practicaba hasta el amanecer, había dejado de salir por las noches, para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios. En todo ese tiempo, sólo había hablado con Nodame un par de veces por teléfono. Pero, pronto Tanya se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo sola, así que, dejando a un lado su orgullo, decidió hacerle una visita a Ekaterina Denisova.

Ekaterina vivía en una mansión del siglo XVII, que había pasado de generación en generación a los descendientes de la familia Denisova.

La mujer se asomó por la ventana. No estaba nada sorprendida con la aparición de su antigua estudiante, pues sabía que, tarde o temprano, Tanya iba a regresar. Y antes de que la rubia pudiera llamar a la puerta, Ekaterina abrió.

– Ya te estabas tardando, Tanya.

La rubia se arrodilló enfrente de su antigua maestra, casi pegando la cabeza al suelo.

– ¡Maestra Denisova, se lo ruego! ¡Acépteme de nuevo como su estudiante! Le prometo que esta vez no la decepcionaré – la mujer guardó silencio – Lo admito, nunca me tomé mis estudios en serio, es por eso que me expulsaron del _Conservatoire_ de París, es por eso que la orquesta de nuestra escuela nunca se fijó en mí, pero ahora será diferente, se lo prometo.

– Ese chico debe significar mucho para ti – Tanya levantó la cabeza, confundida – Mira que aprender costumbres japoneses para venir a disculparte con tu maestra.

– ¡Pero qué cosas dice…! – replicó ella, sonrojada – Yasu no…

– ¿Yasu? – Ekaterina rió, cuando Tanya se sonrojó – Vamos Tanya, qué sucedió con ese enorme orgullo, vamos levántate, no podemos perder más tiempo. Sólo nos quedan tres meses – la tomó de la muñeca para hacerla entrar en la casa.

– ¿Tres meses? ¿Para qué…?

– ¿Qué acaso no lo sabes? Miembros de nuestro conservatorio y del conservatorio Momogaoka de Japón ofrecerán un concierto para el presidente ruso y el primer ministro japonés, en tres meses. Será el último concierto, antes de que todos regresen a temporada regular con sus respectivas orquestas.

Entonces, tres meses. Le parecía muy poco tiempo, pero estaba claro que no iba a rendirse. Al notar su mirada llena de decisión, Ekaterina sonrió y la guió hasta su estudio. Allí descansaban dos elegantes pianos de cola, de color negro. Cada una se sentó enfrente de un piano. Tanya se fijó en un grupo de partituras que estaban sobre el piano, las repasó rápidamente con sus ojos.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Hay alguna que te llame la atención para comenzar? – la aludida asintió, enseñándole la que había elegido – ¿Chopin? Pensé que preferías a Schumann.

– Sólo digamos que esto es un reto para mí.

– Muy bien. Prepárate, Tatiana Vishneva, porque en estos tres meses, te haré conocer el infierno.

**.**

– Entonces, ¿qué harás en estos tres meses? – preguntó Chiaki, mientras caminaban por los alrededores de la suntuosa Catedral de San Isaac – ¿Regresarás a Alemania? – Kuroki negó con la cabeza.

– Mi maestro, _Herr_ Mayer, vendrá a la ciudad. Su hermana tiene una academia de música para niños, así que me pidió que le ayudara. Parece que tiene un par de pequeños oboístas que recién ingresaron – Chiaki sonrió.

– Olvidaba que te encantan los niños, igual que a Nodame. Creo que has encontrado algunas buenas razones para quedarte en esta ciudad, ¿cierto?

– ¿Eh?

– Dicen que París es la ciudad del amor, pero creo que en tu caso, más bien podríamos decir que es San Petersburgo – Kuroki lo miró, confundido – Oye Kuroki, ¿ya te has enamorado de esta ciudad?


	3. Acto Tercero: Apuesta

_Después de un largo tiempo de no actualizar esta historia, regreso con un nuevo capítulo que ha costado lo suyo. Estuve sin inspiración para continuar por un buen tiempo, pero por fin pude escribir algo decente. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten._

**.**

**.**

**Acto Tercero: Apuesta**

Estaba consciente de lo que su profesora de piano había dicho. "Te haré conocer el infierno". Eso había prometido. Y ella lo aceptó, sin dudar, sin quejarse, sin chistar. Porque estaba decidida a ganarle a Rui Son. Porque iba a probar que ella sería una mejor compañera para Yasu que aquella – para Tanya – presumida pianista. Sí, estaba consciente de lo que había dicho, consciente de que debía entregarse completamente al piano y, de paso, cumplir al pie de la letra todo lo que Denisova pidiera – sus caprichos, pensó Tanya – pero es que ¡eso ya era demasiado! ¿Acaso no la estaba tomando en serio?

Sí, ahí se encontraba ella, Tanya Vishneva, enfrente de aquella pintoresca academia de música. La prestigiosa academia Pequeño Beethoven. Y, como la palabra "pequeño" indicaba, se trataba de una academia de música para niños. Dirigida, nada más y nada menos que por la hermana del mítico líder de la sección de oboes de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín, – Herr Lothar Mayer – la popular cantante mezzosoprano y pianista Marie Mayer.

Ahora, ¿qué hacía Tanya en un sitio como ese? Bueno, todo era culpa de Ekaterina Denisova. Una semana había pasado desde que Ekaterina accedió a retomar las clases con su rebelde pupila, cuando tuvo que salir de la ciudad. Una de sus hijas, que vivía en Alemania, acababa de dar a luz y por supuesto que ella tenía que estar ahí para cuidar de la criatura. Porque Ekaterina Denisova amaba a los niños. Así que, para evitar que Tanya perdiera el tiempo – no confiaba tanto en su pupila como para dejarla practicando por su cuenta – la había referido a la anteriormente nombrada artista.

Tanya, confiando plenamente en su maestra – y en sus contactos dentro del mundo de la música – tomó el trozo de papel con la dirección y el número de Frau Mayer.

La academia se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad y parecía una versión en miniatura del Palacio de Pedro el Grande. Claro que el exterior la había sorprendido, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando entró y Marie Mayer – cuyo apellido de casada era Románov – la recibió.

Marie Mayer era una mujer de mediana edad, un poco más alta que el promedio y de contextura delgada. Su largo cabello castaño contrastaba de bonita forma con sus ojos verdes. Su mirada, algo severa, recordaba a la mirada de su hermano, Lothar. A su lado iban un niño y una niña. Gemelos. Marie los presentó. El chico se llamaba Michael y la chica, Simone. Pronto, la directora, acompañada por sus hijos, guio a Tanya por las instalaciones. Pasaron por diversas salas donde los niños practicaban con sus instrumentos o cantaban.

Finalmente, se acercaron a la sala donde estaban los pianos que usarían para practicar. Tanya se sorprendió al escuchar aquel perfecto Rachmaninov, – reconoció al instante la pieza, _Primera Sonata para piano Opus 28, primer movimiento_ – que a ella tantos problemas le había causado. Los ojos de la joven rusa se abrieron de par en par cuando vio quién la interpretaba. Era una pequeña de rasgos japoneses, que, por su apariencia, no tendría más de seis años.

– Excelente, Sakura, un Rachmaninov impecable, como siempre – comentó Marie, aplaudiendo. La niña se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia. Entonces, sus ojitos cafés se posaran en Tanya – Oh ella estará estudiando con nosotros por un tiempo, su nombre es Tanya.

– Es un placer conocerla, Tanya-san – saludó la pequeña. Una aún asombrada Tanya le dedicó una leve inclinación de cabeza.

– Frau Mayer, es hora de ir a mi clase de ruso – Marie asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa y la niña se fue corriendo.

– Entonces, Michael, Simone, vamos a darle la bienvenida a Tanya – dijo Marie. Los niños asintieron. Michael se sentó en el piano que Sakura ocupó antes, mientras que Simone abría un estuche y sacaba su oboe.

– _Vals N° 1, opus 69_ – dijo Simone. Comenzaron a tocar y Tanya se quedó sorprendida, ¡eran tan talentosos!

– Ekaterina me dijo que estás interesada en Chopin – Tanya asintió con la cabeza, mientras disfrutaba de aquella hermosa melodía. Michael tocaba maravillosamente y Simone tenía un estilo impresionante, tan parecido al de…

– Aún tengo que pulir esta pieza un poco más – comentó Simone, una vez que acabaron – Mamá, ¿dónde está Yasu?

Pero, antes de que Marie pudiera responder, el nombrado hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Una pequeña de ojos azules iba de su mano, mientras un grupo de niños lo seguían, entusiasmados. El japonés simplemente sonreía, mientras hablaban de lo que, parecía ser, la clase de oboe que acababa de concluir. Tanya se sorprendió al ver cómo aquellos – fastidiosos, para ella – niños rodeaban al muchacho y le dedicaban sus cálidas sonrisas.

– No me digas, quieren a Mozart de nuevo, ¿cierto? – preguntó la mujer.

– Pues sí, ya hemos acabado la lección de hoy, así que… – de pronto, los ojos de Kuroki se posaron en la figura de Tanya. Un sonrojo acudió de inmediato a las mejillas del muchacho, que desvió la mirada.

– ¿Yasu?

– Ah T-Tanya, qué s-sorpresa encontrarte aquí…

– ¡Hermano Yasu! – exclamó uno de los niños – ¿Quién es esta señorita? ¿Acaso es tu novia? – los colores se le subieron al rostro a la rusa, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dedicarle un gesto amenazante al niño – ¡Ella me da miedo! – el pequeño se escondió detrás de Kuroki.

– Yasu, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Tanya.

– Ah… yo… pues…

– Yasu me está ayudando una temporada con los futuros oboístas – le dedicó una sonrisa al japonés – Lamento mucho quitarte tu valioso tiempo, pero bueno, un hijo no es cosa fácil y Svetlana ha trabajado muy duro, lo menos que podía hacer era darle un tiempo para estar con el recién nacido – explicó Marie – Doy gracias a mi hermano, por ser tan considerado y enviarte aquí. De verdad eres un gran profesor, además ¡los niños te adoran! – el chico se sonrojó levemente – Pero bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo y empecemos de una vez. Tanya, al piano. Vamos a comenzar con – eligió una partitura – esta – y se la entregó a Tanya.

– ¿_Etude 25_ de Chopin? – Tanya miró de reojo a un ahora interesando Kuroki, como esperando que se fuera, pero, en vez de eso, los niños y él se sentaron en el suelo.

– Te haré tener pesadillas con Chopin, Tanya – sentenció la mujer, de pie al lado del piano – Ahora, comienza.

Tanya obedeció, sin embargo, no se sentía del todo segura. No con el talentoso primer oboe de la Filarmónica de Berlín mirando con atención. Sus dedos se deslizaron torpemente por las teclas del piano. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no paraban de mirar, de reojo, al japonés. Su tempo era terrible y Marie se dio cuenta, por supuesto. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Tanya bajó la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. Estaba haciendo el ridículo enfrente de él.

– No te preocupes, Chopin no es un compositor fácil de manejar. Relájate y comienza de nuevo.

– La verdad es que yo… bueno… – Tanya no pudo evitar volver a mirar de reojo a Kuroki.

Frau Mayer esbozó una sonrisa, al tiempo que volteaba la mirada hacia Kuroki. Sus ojos miraron la salida de la sala y él comprendió al instante. Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie e indicarle a los niños que lo siguieran. Algunos alegaron, pero él los convenció con la promesa de tocarles la pieza que quisieran. Los niños salieron corriendo primero, mientras Kuroki se volteaba parcialmente para ver la espalda de Tanya.

– Bien, ahora podemos continuar – dijo la mujer – Yasu es tan adorable que puede distraer a cualquiera, no te preocupes – le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Tanya frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué rayos la presencia de aquel oboísta japonés la ponía tan nerviosa. Bastó con verlo y su Chopin había salido desastroso. Bufó, molesta y comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Era un Chopin con mucha presencia. Marie levantó una ceja y sonrió. Ekaterina tenía una pupila muy interesante. La dejó continuar sin interrumpir y se asombró con lo concentrada que se veía. Sí, Chopin le quedaba bien, ahora la pregunta era, ¿por qué Chopin?

– Chopin es completamente lo opuesto a mí – comentó la rusa, una vez terminó de tocar – No se me dan sus obras, por eso es un reto para mí. Pero también estoy interesada en Schumann, en una de sus obras en particular.

– ¿Schumann?

– Supongo que usted estuvo en el último concierto en la Sala de las Ilusiones – Marie asintió – ¿Recuerda la pieza que interpretó el primer oboe de la _BPhil_ junto a la famosa pianista Rui Son?

– _Tres romanzas para oboe y piano_, de Schumann – y entonces Marie lo comprendió – Creo que sé de qué va todo esto, Tanya.

– Por favor, no se lo diga a nadie, pero mi meta es superar a Rui Son y ser la acompañante del primer oboe de la Filarmónica de Berlín. Quiero estar a su altura, porque yo…

– Entiendo tus sentimientos a la perfección – dijo – Me sucedió algo similar con mi esposo. ¡Entonces está decidido! – miró a Tanya con un extraño brillo en sus ojos – ¡Te ayudaré mientras Ekaterina está de viaje! Ya verás cómo Yasunori Kuroki caerá rendido a tus pies cuando Ekaterina y yo terminemos contigo.

La mirada de decisión de su ahora maestra, asustó a Tanya. Tragó saliva y se reprendió mentalmente por haberle revelado sus verdaderas intenciones a Marie. Estaba claro que la mujer había entendido mal. No es como si ella estuviera interesada en él de "esa manera". Bueno, quizás sí, pero eso no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a aceptar tan fácilmente. Después de todo, seguía pensando que Yasu era un chico demasiado ordinario.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la puerta, un sonrojado Kuroki Yasunori salió corriendo, mientras se prendía una luz en su cabeza. Ahora lo recordaba. Finalmente, recordó dónde había conocido a la altanera Tanya Vishneva.

**.**

El complejo de apartamentos estaba a unos quince minutes del centro de la ciudad. Era propiedad de la familia del director de la Orquesta Filarmónica de San Petersburgo, Yuri Mravinski. Recientemente construidos, eran en ese momento asilo de la mayor parte de los músicos que habían llegado del extranjero para el concierto que se ofrecería para el presidente ruso y el primer ministro japonés, en tres meses. Cada apartamento tenía un estilo contemporáneo, con todas las comodidades que se podían necesitar – sí, incluía calefacción para aquellos que no estaban acostumbrados al frío de Rusia – a un módico precio. Claro que a Mravinski no le gustaba hablar de números, él disfrutaba pasar por allí y escuchar el sonido entremezclado de los instrumentos que tocaban sus inquilinos.

Kuroki se sentía bastante afortunado de haber obtenido uno de aquellos apartamentos. El suyo se ubicaba en el tercer piso del complejo, estaba pintado con colores reservados y ofrecía, a pesar de su sencillez, un aspecto acogedor. Aún le hacía falta un _kotatsu_ pero no podía quejarse.

Era sábado, alrededor de las ocho de la noche, y Kuroki se dejó caer en el suelo alfombrado, apoyando la espalda contra el sofá. Le echó un vistazo a la nueva partitura que Chiaki le había enviado, mientras preparaba sus lengüetas. El concierto estaba cerca. Recordó entonces que no se sentía demasiado confiado con Vivaldi. Nunca había sido su fuerte, a veces le parecía demasiado "colorido", pero desde que entró en la _BPhil_, le había ido tomando cierta aceptación, – aún no podía decir que le tenía cariño – después de todo, Vivaldi era el compositor favorito de su maestro, Herr Mayer.

Un leve pitido llamó su atención, mientras la pantalla de su celular parpadeaba. Le echó un vistazo. Era un mensaje de Chiaki.

_Necesito un trago. Recién escuché sobre un buen lugar. Acompáñame. _

Kuroki se quedó extrañado. ¿Chiaki invitándolo a él? Debían de sobrarle los amigos, entonces ¿por qué invitarlo precisamente a él? Y, aunque se sentía extrañamente feliz al ser tomado en cuenta, en realidad la idea de "salir a tomar unos tragos" no iba con él. No toleraba bien el alcohol. Se encogió de hombros. Seguramente a Chiaki no le importaría demasiado una negativa suya.

_Necesito repasar la nueva partitura, tal vez en otra ocasión. Gracias._

En cuanto presionó el botón para enviar el mensaje, escuchó unos fuertes golpes en su puerta. Sobresaltado, dejó caer el celular. Se levantó rápidamente y abrió. Ante él apareció la figura de Chiaki Shinichi. Llevaba una gabardina negra y una bufanda blanca. Estaba más que listo para salir.

– Sabía que dirías eso – dijo el director – Por eso vine hasta aquí.

– Chiaki-kun, la verdad es que…

– Nada de excusas – lo interrumpió – Ya te lo había dicho antes, desde el conservatorio. Necesitas salir más – Kuroki se rascó la cabeza, nervioso – De otra manera, ¿cómo piensas conquistar a la fastidiosa de Tanya?

– Sabes que yo… Un momento, ¿qué dijiste?

– ¿Necesitas salir más? – el oboísta negó frenéticamente con la cabeza – Ah, ¿lo de conquistar a Tanya?

– No sé a qué te refieres – replicó Kuroki, visiblemente sonrojado. Chiaki rodó los ojos. El oboísta era ¡tan obvio!

– Por favor, no te hagas el desentendido. Sé que has estado enamorado de ella desde el _Conservatoire _en Francia – el otro bajó la cabeza – No creas que no me había dado cuenta. Tanya y tú han sido mis amigos por mucho tiempo. Además, tú eres demasiado evidente.

– Chiaki-kun, yo…

Pero, cuando Kuroki volvió a levantar la mirada, el otro ya no se encontraba de pie fuera de su apartamento. Se volteó sólo para encontrarse con el director trayendo la gabardina y una bufanda que descansaban sobre el sofá. Kuroki parpadeó, confundido. Chiaki le tendió las dos piezas, con gesto apremiante.

– Vamos, date prisa – la expresión de Chiaki no daba pie a negativas. Kuroki suspiró, resignado y se enfundó con aquellas prendas, se colocó los zapatos y, finalmente, tomó el celular y las llaves del apartamento.

Chiaki Shinichi sonrió, con gesto triunfante y precedió la marcha.

**.**

Kuroki sentía bastante frío, aún con la calefacción del lugar. El sitio al que había ido con Chiaki era un pequeño bar de estilo contemporáneo. Tenía una espléndida vista del río Nevá y la atención del personal era rápida, amigable y eficiente. Seguía sin comprender del todo por qué Chiaki había insistido en que lo acompañara, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, había sido una noche agradable. Habían hablado prácticamente de todo, como dos viejos amigos, – lo eran en realidad y fue en ese momento cuando Yasunori se sintió más consciente de ello – bebieron vodka y degustaron comida típica rusa.

Kuroki se había esforzado por mantener fuera de la conversación el tema de la rusa que lo traía de cabeza. La verdad es que se sentía demasiado inseguro y avergonzado para admitir abiertamente sus sentimientos. Y es que no había tenido una experiencia demasiado agradable cuando se conocieron. Pero, por más que intentaba no recordarlo, era inevitable que lo asaltaran aquellos recuerdos.

_Flashback _

_El prestigioso Conservatoire de Francia. Sólo unos pocos extranjeros privilegiados podían ganarse el derecho – e inmenso privilegio – de estudiar música en esta institución. Siguiendo sus sueños, Kuroki Yasunori había ingresado. Mucho se había sacrificado. Mucho había sido el esfuerzo, pero él estaba complacido. Y ansioso. Pero ya en Francia, se sentía perdido. Él era el típico japonés, tradicionista, "chapado a la antigua". Diferencias horarias, cultura, comida, idioma. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto mantenerse a flote en París. Y eso que ni siquiera habían comenzado las clases._

_Sí, porque la pesadilla continuó en su primer día. Por primera vez, se quedó dormido. Aun así, consiguió llegar a tiempo al conservatorio. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba la parte más difícil: encontrar su salón. Había preguntado, en un francés bastante patético – más por causa de los nervios que a la falta de conocimiento – cómo llegar al bendito salón de clases, pero la gente seguía ignorándolo. Le lanzaban miradas despectivas e incluso alcanzó a escuchar la palabra "glauque" un par de veces. No sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a desesperarse._

_Pero, aquel no sería el final de su pesadilla. Mientras caminaba perdido por los amplios pasillos del lugar, se encontró a un grupo de chicas de pie fuera de un salón que parecía ser de piano. Una de las chicas destacaba del resto. Era rubia y llevaba un maquillaje bastante llamativo, aunque no tan llamativo como su ropa: pantalones con estampado de cebra y una blusa con estampado de leopardo, con un escote bastante pronunciado. El oboísta se sonrojó al darse cuenta de dónde estaba mirando._

_En cuanto se percataron de su presencia, las tres chicas comenzaron a cuchichear. Una de ellas, de cabello castaño rojizo, se sonrojó al verlo; la otra, de cabello negro y la rubia, lo miraron de arriba abajo. El muchacho, sin entender lo que sucedía, siguió su camino. _

– _C'est glauque – pudo escuchar claramente cuando pasó al lado de la rubia con el extraño sentido de la moda. _

_El chico se estremeció con la mirada evaluadora que la chica de cabello rubio le dirigió y dejó caer el papel donde llevaba escrito el horario de sus clases. Se agachó para recogerlo, pero la castaña se le adelantó. Le tendió el papel con una sonrisa nerviosa y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Kuroki fue escucharla hablar en japonés:_

– _Sólo tienes que seguir hasta el final del pasillo y doblar a la izquierda. Es el primer salón – el chico sonrió. Por fin comenzaba a ver la luz – No te preocupes, a mí también me fue difícil adaptarme a este país, bueno, creo que aún no me he adaptado por completo, extraño Japón – Kuroki le dedicó una leve reverencia – Soy Takahashi Sayuri._

– _Kuroki Yasunori – dijo él, inclinando la cabeza de nuevo – Te lo agradezco mucho._

– _Date prisa, Kuroki-kun, o llegarás tarde a clase._

_El chico asintió y se despidió de su compatriota con un gesto de la mano. _

_Flashback End_

Sí, esa fue la primera vez que la vio. En ese entonces, no le había prestado demasiada atención, dadas las obvias circunstancias, pero pronto se había dado cuenta de que no podía despegar sus ojos de la altanera pianista rusa de nombre Tanya. De pronto, escuchó que lo llamaban con insistencia. Agitó la cabeza y miró a Chiaki, quien lo observaba con una extraña sonrisa. No pudo evitar sonrojarse y terminó por acabarse el recién servido vodka de un trago. Mala idea, ya comenzaba a sentirse mareado y apenas era el segundo trago.

– Estabas como perdido en tus pensamientos.

– Sólo estaba recordando, – dijo – aquellos difíciles días en el _Conservatoire_.

– ¿Recordabas cómo conociste a Tanya?

– ¿Eh?

– Tenías una sonrisa de tonto enamorado – comentó el director, con una risita burlona. Kuroki se sonrojó violentamente, culpando en el proceso al alcohol – Aunque todavía no me explico cómo es que te fijaste en Tanya…

Chiaki dejó de hablar cuando la puerta del bar se abrió, dejando entrar una fría ventisca.

– Y hablando del demonio…

Kuroki se volteó cuando Chiaki señaló con un gesto de la cabeza hacia atrás. Un sujeto rubio, de ojos azules entró, seguido de cerca por una mujer de cabello igualmente rubio. Parecía que discutían por algo, acaloradamente, en ruso. Chiaki le restó importancia y siguió contemplando el paisaje por la ventana. Kuroki apenas había logrado entender un par de palabras. La pareja se sentó en la barra y rápidamente les sirvieron un par de tragos.

La mujer indudablemente era Tanya, que llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola alta, pero ¿quién era el sujeto? Kuroki se sorprendió a sí mismo frunciendo el ceño y observando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja. La discusión continuó sin que el chico lograra comprender de qué hablaban. Luego de unos minutos, la expresión de Tanya se suavizó. Una sonrisa cálida asomó a los labios de la rusa, entonces el rubio se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura. Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

Kuroki escuchó que Chiaki le hablaba, pero no lograba comprender qué decía. La verdad era que no le estaba prestando atención. No podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la pareja sentada en la barra. El rubio le susurró algo a Tanya al oído, ella se rió y, finalmente, se besaron. El hombre sujetó a la rusa por la nuca, mientras ella aferraba la chaqueta de él, con fuerza. Los murmullos de los clientes no se hicieron esperar, mientras el bartender, un hombre de cabello y bigote canosos, balbuceaba algo en ruso, como queriendo detenerlos.

Los ojos de Kuroki se abrieron como platos. Apretó los puños y se puso de pie, sorprendiendo a Chiaki. El oboísta se acercó a la barra y golpeó la superficie con ambas manos. Notó que Tanya se sobresaltaba y lo miraba fijamente. Con un ruso bastante malo le pidió al bartender una botella de su mejor vodka. El hombre se la entregó al instante.

De regreso en su mesa, sirvió los tragos. Se bebió el suyo de golpe y miró a Chiaki, que parecía confundido con su actitud.

– ¡Esta noche tengo deseos de beber! – el otro parpadeó, confundido – ¡Así que levanta ese vaso y vamos a brindar!

Aún confundido, Chiaki hizo lo que el otro pedía. Brindaron por algo que el director no alcanzó a comprender del todo, pero que sonó como a "no queda otro camino que olvidarlas". Shinichi se llevó el vaso a los labios, mientras veía cómo el otro se servía un nuevo trago. Chiaki suspiró, sabiendo que al final de la noche le tocaría arrastrar a un ebrio Kuroki Yasunori de vuelta a su apartamento. Suerte que al día siguiente era domingo.

**.**

Tanya caminaba con paso apresurado por las ya prácticamente desiertas calles de San Petersburgo. Estaba tan molesta que decidió caminar hasta su casa, esperando que esto aliviara su mal humor. El rubio que antes la acompañaba en el bar intentaba seguirle el paso. Gritó su nombre varias veces, pero la rusa lo ignoró.

– ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

La rusa en verdad maldecía su suerte. No esperaba encontrárselo en aquel lugar. Jamás se imaginó que su reciente "interés amoroso" fuera a encontrarla besándose con su ex novio de secundaria, el que había sido su primer amor. Cansada de andar, se detuvo y se dejó caer en una banca. Miró al cielo, donde el brillo de la luna era opacado por las espesas nubes.

– ¡Por fin te detuviste! – exclamó el rubio, respirando entrecortadamente. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para intentar recuperar el aliento – ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, Tanya?! – replicó – ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

La rusa le dedicó una mirada asesina y se cruzó de brazos. El rubio se sentó junto a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero ella rechazó el contacto. El hombre suspiró, resignado, y miró al cielo también.

– Si no hablas, no sabré qué te sucede – dijo – Anda, dime qué te molesta, somos amigos, ¿no? – Tanya lo fulminó con la mirada, antes de ponerse de pie y responder:

– ¡Precisamente porque somos amigos y antes fuimos pareja deberías saberlo! – no pudo evitar subir el tono de su voz – ¡Siempre fuiste mi mejor amigo! ¡Aún ahora te lo he contado todo! ¡No me vengas con esas estupideces, Maxim!

– Mira, lo del beso fue idea tuya, así que no me vengas con que…

– ¡No es por eso, maldición! – replicó – Bueno sí, rayos, ¡no te hagas el tonto, Maxim Pyatov! ¡Tú viste quién estaba ahí! ¡Te diste cuenta antes que yo y no me dijiste que Yasu estaba ahí!

Maxim no pudo evitar reír. Tanya le asestó un golpe en la cabeza y le dio la espalda, molesta y avergonzada.

– Oh vamos, cariño, no puedo creer que estés molesta conmigo por eso – se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella – Así es como se saludan los viejos amigos, ¿no? Además, lo reitero, fue tu idea.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Dije que ya lo sé! – volvió a gritar – Pero Maxim, te lo había dicho antes, ese beso cierra un capítulo en mi vida. Yo ya no siento nada por ti. ¡Y no me llames "cariño"!

– No tienes que ser tan directa, Tanya – espetó el rubio, con una sonrisa – Aquellas épocas de loca juventud fueron buenas, pero estaba claro que nosotros no nacimos para tener una relación duradera, al menos no ese tipo de relación. A ambos nos cuesta comprometernos, por eso me sorprende que tu interés por ese chico japonés continúe.

– No le veo lo extraño.

– ¡Claro que es extraño en ti! – Tanya se volteó y lo encaró – Además, Tanya, él no parece ser tu tipo – la chica arqueó una ceja – Son demasiado diferentes.

– No le veo el problema, ya sabes lo que dicen, los polos opuestos se atraen.

– Tanya, ¿es en serio? – preguntó Maxim. Ella asintió – ¿De verdad?

– ¡Ya te dije que sí!

– Vaya que estoy sorprendido. Por su bien, espero que no sea otro de tus juegos. Se nota que es un buen chico, no se lo merece.

– No me vengas con esos sermones, ucraniano casanova.

– Lo digo en serio – y la expresión de su rostro lo confirmaba. Tanya le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

– Te demostraré que no soy la misma de antes – comentó, mientras caminaba – Él me interesa de verdad y no pienso dejarlo escapar.

– Apuesto mi sueldo de tres meses a que tu interés por ese chico no dura más que eso, unos meses – la desafió Maxim.

– Acepto la apuesta – respondió ella – Prepárate para perder mucho dinero, Maxim Pyatov.

Maxim no pudo evitar que la duda lo asaltara por un momento. ¿De verdad Tanya iba en serio? En realidad le era bastante difícil de creer. Sonrió. Los meses venideros iban a ser muy interesantes.


End file.
